I'll think about liking you
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: How the group might have met! ;


**WOW! So I just finished a big story! You should go and read it ;) it's called Strange. ANYWAYS since I just finished a story, I'm going to be releasing a few new one-shots (like this one), but not all for DP so if you follow me, not all the one-shots are for DP! So this is just another way Danny, Sam and Tucker could have met! I've been holding it hostage for a while now XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, but really guys? This is fanfiction! No duh I don't own it! Butch Hartman does! DUH!**

* * *

><p>"So what do you like?" The 2nd grade boy asked his partner. Each boy had been paired up with a girl for the year to be partners for assignments in class and today they were getting to know each other, well trying.<p>

"Graveyards, bats, black, ghosts, boots, and purple" The black haired girl said with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the whiteboard.

"Oh, I like space!" The little boy said. "I want to be an astronaut!"

"You will die when the rocket blows up" She said.

"I don't wanna die" He gulped.

"Don't be an astronaut" She said simply. They sat quietly for a few moments.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Sam" The girl said and kept glaring. The boy started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Sam snapped.

"Sam is a boys name" He said.

"Whatever" Sam said. "So what's your name?"

"Danny" He said proudly. Sam burst out laughing. Danny looked confused.

"That's such a dumb name!" She said. Danny pouted.

"It's almost as dumb as Dash is" Sam said.

"Dash has a cool name" Danny protested.

"Sure, but he's an idiot" Sam said. Danny smiled. Dash always bullied him and now he was being called stupid. Danny turned and saw his best friend Tucker sitting and smiling at his partner, Star. For some reason, Tucker liked girls, said they were pretty, but Danny just didn't want cooties.

"Oh goodness!" The teacher said. "It looks like Tucker and Danny have the wrong partners!" Tucker's face fell.

"It's ok, Mrs. Teacher" Tucker said quickly, not remembering her name. "I'm fine with my partner"

"Danny, is it ok with you to keep the same partner?" The teacher asked Danny.

"Please don't make me be with Foley" Sam mouthed.

"Ya it's fine, I'll stay with Sam" Danny said and Sam smiled her thanks.

"So why don't you like Tucker?" Danny asked.

"He'll try to hit on me" Sam said.

"Tucker wouldn't hit you!" Danny said defending his friend. Why would Tucker want to hit a girl?

"No I mean he'll try and make me his girlfriend" Sam said.

"Oh" Danny said. "Maybe you could be my girlfriend and then he can't have you be his girlfriend"

"I don't want a boyfriend, I'm independent" Sam said proudly.

"What's independent?" Danny asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand" She said. The bell rang for recess and everyone ran outside. Danny and Tucker ran for the monkey bars. As they were playing and being boys, Danny noticed Sam slowly walking along the path. She approached a group of girls playing in the sand box.

"Can I play?" She asked.

"No, we don't want you to play with us" A little redhead said. Sam looked down and walked to an empty swing.

"Get off my swing!" A Latino girl said and pushed Sam off the swing. Star grabbed the swing next to it. Everywhere Sam tried to play a little girl would say she was too weird or ugly or stupid. Finally she just sat under a tree. Danny dropped from the monkey bars.

"What are you doing Danny?" Tucker said and dropped down too. Danny walked over to Sam.

"What are you doing Danny?" Tucker asked. "She's a witch!"

"She's not a witch" Danny said. "Witch's aren't real"

"She's real and she's a witch" Tucker said.

"You're an idiot" Danny said and walked over to Sam.

"Are you a witch?" He asked her.

"No" Sam said. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're all by yourself" Danny said. "Hey Tucker! She's not a witch!" He yelled.

"Yes she is!" Tucker yelled back. Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's ok you guys don't have to play with me" She said and stood up. Danny reluctantly walked back to the money bars with Tucker. The bell rang and the students ran back inside.

"Thanks" Sam said as Danny sat next to her. He smiled. "I think we might be able to be friends"

"Ok" Danny said. "You don't have cootie's do you?"

"Please, only boys like Dash have cooties" Sam said.

"No! Only girls like Starr" Danny shot back.

"Girls don't have cooties" Sam glared.

"Boys don't have cooties!" Danny glared.

"Wait" Sam said. "Maybe nobody has cooties"

"Maybe you're right" Danny said. "Well 14 year olds do"

"Why 14 year olds" Sam asked.

"Because they just do, I hope I'm never 14" Danny said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'll probably do something stupid" He said.

"And I'll probably dare you to do it!" Sam said. They both giggled.

"I like you" Danny said.

"I might like you if I think about it" Sam said. She smiled at him.

"Will you think about it?" Danny asked.

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and girls! (and guys if guys are reading this, not likely tho...) I Just finished two books! North of Beautiful and Beastly! I recommend both! Beastly is very different from the movie, but I loved both! anyways R&amp;R and read those two books!<strong>


End file.
